Who am I?
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Not a fan pairing. Just a bunch of different one-shots about Robin. NOT FAN PAIRINGS! Rated K  for a few mild cusswords.
1. Chapter 1

He was just thirteen. He wasn't fifteen like his best friend, he wasn't near as old as his mentor. He was just thirteen, the youngest in his team. Yet, he was one of the most matured and most experienced. He had no one to blame for this though. He just supposed he matured mentally faster than his friends.

Who was he? That was a question he asked himself a lot. Who was he indeed? He was just a thirteen year old boy. He was apprentice to Batman. He was the son to the famous Grayson family before they were murdered off by a gang leader with loose ends to cut off, literally. Just one cut of the rope had sent his parents crashing down and had led to a life led by Batman.

He didn't hold that against the gang leader as much as most would. In fact, he didn't want justice or revenge. He just wanted it all to go away. It was never that easy. He hadn't bothered with it for four years now and he didn't plan to bother with it ever again. He had a team now. He had a mentor to live up to. He had a best friend to joke around with.

That didn't stop the questions though. No, everyone was always curious. He supposed they were. He would be too, if he was in there position. Besides, they had never seen his eyes before. They didn't know who he was. None of them. He imagined one day, he'd end up telling KF, but he didn't plan on it for now.

At first, he didn't mind having a completely secret identity. It made him feel special. He knew something that no one else did, besides Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, Batman and Alfred. They weren't here now though, so no one knew. Then he started getting those strange stares from his team when people asked who he was. The way they replied to the question was harsh, as if they were forced to say it.

_Batman won't let him tell_ they would say. _It's a 'secret'. _He knew that they were angry at him for being invisible and unknown, but he couldn't help it. Batman wouldn't let him tell. It was their secret and their secret alone. Not even Megan would be able to tell who he was. One glance into the mind of this thirteen year old would produce nothing but dark storm clouds and confusion. That's all there was.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy in front of him in the mirror.

The boy had short black hair, jet black. His mouth was a flat line, as it usually was when he was serious. A pair of sunglasses shaded his eyes from vision. On his body, he wore a gray hoodie and some jeans. He looked like an average kid, but he knew he wasn't.

"I'm Robin," the boy in the mirror replied with a smile.

The boy shook his head.

"No, who are you really? What won't Batman let you tell them all?"

He laughed at how insane this was. He was talking to himself. There wouldn't be much of a conversation if this kept up. Besides, he didn't even know who he was. He knew his name, his age and everything along the lines of that. He knew what color his hair was, what his race was. He knew his favorite color and his best friend. He just didn't recognize the boy in the mirror in front of him.

"My name is Robin; that's all," he insisted, looking into the reflection of his sunglasses.

"What color are your eyes Robin?" he asked again.

The boy in the mirror put a hand gently to his sunglasses, but he didn't remove them.

"That's a secret."

Robin smiled at himself.

"I can keep a promise," he told himself.

Slowly, he watched the boy in the mirror take off his sunglasses. What he saw didn't scare him. It never did. The area around his eyes was a lot paler then the rest of his face. His eyes weren't abnormal either. They were a bright blue, almost a pale blue. He looked deeply into his eyes.

"Why do you hide these behind a mask?" he asked aloud.

He didn't have an answer. He just hid his eyes because his eyes led to his identity. He didn't want anyone to know who he was. He suspected it had something to do with the gang leader, but he never questioned his mentor.

"Because the world isn't ready to meet Richard Grayson. To the world, I'd be just another Dick," the mirror finally replied to him. "I'd be just an average kid and not 'Boy Wonder' or 'Robin'."

Robin picked up the sunglasses in his hands, but he didn't put them on.

"What's wrong with Richard Grayson? It's just another name," Robin reminded his reflection.

The reflection just shrugged. Robin continued to stare into the mirror. Sometimes, he wished it could give him the answers or just tell him what he needed to know. He wished there was someone there for him that could help him. He wished that Batman could be just a little more sympathetic, instead of using his normal, silent but deadly attitude.

"I'm no Batman. I don't have a super secret identity to uphold. I'm just a thirteen year old orphan. Why do I need to hide that?" he sighed, glancing at the sunglasses in his hands.

He glanced up at the mirror, hopeful for a reply. He didn't expect it to help him though. It was, after all, just a mirror. Mirrors don't talk.

"You know why. Do you really want the team to know that you're a thirteen year old orphan? No; and that's why you hide," he decided, fingering the edge of the sunglasses softly.

He heard a rush of commotion down the hall and he quickly slid his sunglasses back on. It was just in time too. He looked up to see Wally standing in his doorway, his red hair wild and messy as ever.

"Hey Rob!" he noticed Robin's expression and hesitated. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Robin smiled and shook his head. "Nah. What's up?"

"Batman's here and needs to talk to you about something," the red head told Robin.

Robin nodded. "Thanks."

He watched the Kid Flash tear away from his room in a blur and glanced in the mirror one last time.

"Yeah, that's why I hide. They don't need to know," Robin told himself. "I hide for their safety."

And with that, Robin walked out of his room to go meet up with Batman.

**No more, this is just it. Not a fan pairing, just a story about Robin and who he is. No, the mirror did not reply to him, he was talking to himself. If you don't want to review nice, don't review at all.**

**-FJ3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said this would be a one-fic. It should've been, but I wanted to write one last chapter inspired by the recent Young Justice. Yes, it's focused more on Robin. I'm glad you guys and gals liked the previous chapter. If you're reading this, good for you. Yes, this is based on something I think Wally told Robin and it had me thinking… **

"_You're just thirteen! She doesn't like you!"_

"_You're fifteen and somehow, I'm more mature! I'm better than you! She would never like you!"_

That's when Robin should've shut up. He shouldn't have argued and he knew it. He didn't even know why they were arguing about Megan. Robin knew Wally had a crush on her and that the argument couldn't end well. The Kid Flash was very defensive.

"_Well… you're not even a super hero!" _

"_I am too! I'm Batman's-."_

"_Batman's not a super hero either! Neither of you are!"_

"_Yes we are!"_

"_Then where are your powers? You can't be a hero if you don't have powers! You don't belong here!"_

"_I… Y-You…"_

"_Just go home and cry to Mommy and Daddy you big baby!"_

"_W-W… N-N…" that's when the tears had started to form. _

"_That's right you big wimp! Just go on home to your Mommy and Daddy! Cry to them about how hard life is! You fit in better with regular people anyway, don't you?" _

"_I CAN'T!"_

"_You can't go home? Yes you can! Just ask Batman! He's a 'super hero' isn't he? Oh yeah, he doesn't have powers! Let me guess, your parents don't either? Face it Robin, you're just a regular guy off the street with no powers! Why are you here?"_

"_Because my parents are… Never mind that! I'm here because I'm a hero and you know it!"_

"_Because your parents are what? Mentally retarded? Poor hobos?"_

"_Drop it!"_

"_Come on, answer me! Because your parents are what?"_

Robin knew he shouldn't have punched Kid Flash. He knew that he shouldn't have started crying. He could've just walked away. He could've just gone silent. It was never that easy though.

_When Wally pushed it as far as to tell Robin to go to a place he didn't have to cry to people that he couldn't remember, tears sprung from Robin's hidden eyes. He let out an animalistic cry that he didn't even know he could make and his fist met the red head's jaw. _

_Wally cried out, but Robin guessed it wasn't from surprise. Anger surged through his pre-teenage body and he felt like not even Superman himself could stop him. He tackled Wally to the floor. _

"_Robin, stop it!" Kid Flash screamed, not wanting to hurt his best friend. _

_Robin wasn't feeling merciful though. His punches weren't as well focused as they had been before. They were more just angry swings, but it was obvious that they hurt. Wally kicked Robin off of him, but he didn't kick very hard. His kick was just hard enough to knock Robin off his feet again. _

"_Calm down Rob! My God, what's wrong with you?" the red head asked the furious boy. _

_Tears built up underneath Robin's mask, but it kept them inside. He charged back at Wally just as the boy got to his feet. The Kid Flash saw it coming though and quickly sped away and got behind Robin, pinning him against the couch roughly. Robin screamed in rage, getting the attention of the rest of the team. Robin wasn't going to be shown up by his best friend though. He reached into his belt and grabbed a small device, no bigger then his fingerprint. He threw it to the ground and it exploded, surprising Wally, causing him to release Robin. Robin took that opportunity to get off the couch, just as Kalder walked into the room. _

_Robin charged at Wally and tackled him from the back. The unsuspected weight on Wally's back caused him to topple. _

"_Dude, what the heck?" he asked Robin. _

_He watched, clearly upset as Robin continued to attempt to hurt him. It was true that Robin didn't have super strength, but he was strong. Kid Flash was so happy he was faster than Robin. _

"_Robin, KF, what are you guys doing?" Kalder asked. _

"_Robin's having a cow! I'm guessing it's hormones!" Wally joked as he sped past Kalder, Robin's speed seeming to increase. _

_Tears escaped from Robin's mask, but they were nearly invisible. Kalder quickly grabbed Robin by his utility belt, stopping him in his tracks. It didn't stop him long though. Robin just simply opened the belt and ran off towards Wally. The red head, frustrated enough already, snapped. He charged towards Robin, knowing exactly how to make the boy stop fighting. It was simple. He rushed forward and grabbed the edge of Robin's mask. Quick as he could, he ripped the mask from Robin's face. _

Maskless, Robin collapsed face first onto the bed in his room, tears still falling from his eyes. Everything ran through Robin's head. Every detail, every word. Why did his best friend have to be like that? Why did he have to mention his parents? Why was Wally like this? Why couldn't he have just minded his own business and walked away? Robin's body shook with anger as tears continued down his face. To make matters worse, Kalder and Wally had seen his face. They could figure out who he was.

Robin kicked his bed furiously. This was one of the things he had always feared. He knew his best friend would figure it out someday, but he wished it hadn't had been like this. The look on their faces was enough to keep tears fresh in Robin's eyes. They had almost looked scared to see his eyes.

"I'm no hero," Robin sobbed into his pillow, furiously.

Robin jumped to his feet and kicked his bed frame with all the strength he could muster. Pain shot up his leg, but right now, he didn't care. What all did it matter? KF was right. Robin was no hero. He should just go home with his parents. That itself was a problem though. He didn't have a 'home'. His parents were hopefully up in heaven, resting with Jesus and God. He couldn't join them though. He didn't know how. He wanted to though.

Not sure of what to do, Robin collapsed onto his bed again. His clear blue eyes now seemed pink almost from all of the tears. He pressed his face deep into his pillow. It felt like plunging his head into a mountain of angry storm clouds. He didn't like it. Robin heard his communicator go off, but he didn't want to answer it. He was mad at the world now.

He was mad at Wally for taking off his mask. He was mad at Kalder for attempting to stop him. He was mad at Megan for being the reason they began to fight in the first place. He was at Superboy because Superboy was, quite frankly, a douche bag on steroids. He was mad at Batman for making him believe that he was a super hero. He was mad at himself for believing. He was even mad at his parents for dying and leaving him alone to believe that he's a super hero.

Robin took off his communicator and threw it onto the ground. His utility belt was still in the living room. His hoodie arm was wet from his eyes.

"I'm not a super hero," he whispered into the pillow with a choky voice.

_Yes you are_ a voice in his head argued.

"How am I a hero?" he challenged, his voice muffled. "I have no powers."

_Remember what Batman told you once?_

Robin remembered.

"_Daddy, what's a hero?" Robin asked his blue eyes scarred as they always had been. _

"_Please don't call me that."_

"_Sorry Batman," Robin quickly apologized. _

_Batman smiled down at Robin who was sitting beside him near the fire. _

"_Well… a hero is… a hero is someone that others look up to and can depend on. A hero is someone who never gives up and keeps fighting, even if it's hopeless," Batman defined in his own words. _

"_But the heroes I know all have powers. Why don't you?" Robin asked, the fire gently reflecting from his pupils. _

_Batman thought about it. _

"_I am a hero Robin. People look up to me and trust me with their lives. That's why they call for me when they're in trouble."_

_Robin thought about this. _

"_So, does this mean that someone in the hospital who lost their leg who refuses to let that ruin their life is a hero?" he asked. _

_Batman nodded. "Yes, I suppose. As long as they never give up."_

"_What about me? I saw… I saw that man hurt Mom and Dad, but I don't want justice or revenge. I don't want to stop… I don't want to hurt him just because he hurt them. What does that make me?"_

_Batman chuckled. _

"_That, my dear Robin, makes you my side kick."_

A knock sounded at Robin's door. He sat up weakly.

"Who is it?" he asked.

He wasn't as upset, but he really wanted his mask back.

"It's me," Wally's voice sounded.

Robin sighed and slipped his sunglasses over his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked the door.

"To say that I'm… sorry…" Wally admitted.

Robin frowned. He wasn't that easy.

"Can I have my mask back?"

He heard Wally laugh. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, you can have your mask back blue eyes. I don't know why you hide those things. If you didn't, the ladies would be falling all over you," the red head teased.

Robin grinned. He now remembered why he was friends with Wally. The boy always knew how to cheer him up. He unlocked his door and opened it. To his surprise, KF wasn't standing there. Instead, his mask was sitting there, empty and alone on the floor. Robin bent down and grabbed it off of the empty ground.

"I'm no hero," he whispered to himself. "But I make one hell of a sidekick."

And with a smile on his face, he set the mask down on his dresser and headed out to the living room to get his utility belt.

**Yup, Robin's a bipolar Mexican, just as I am. **

**-FJ3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apparently, I'm supposed to write more of these? Oh my… who do I look like to you people? A bipolar Mexican? Oh, it's so true. Except for the fact that I'm not Mexican. ):) Let's see, I've got several more Robin topics and a suggestion of an actual story line. Where's the fun in that? Time to go to the Robin topic on the top of my list… Let's see… what is that? Oh yeah, something pretty much halfway from Batman's perspective. **

The circus tent was almost empty now. Only three people remained, not including him. There was almost no noise, except for the sound of his shoes on the dirt ground and the sobs coming from a little boy ahead of him. The man continued to walk forward until he was right behind the boy.

The boy had soft brown hair that was messy, but in a neat fashion. His sobs were soft and young sounding almost. His green outfit was stained in blood along the front. His arms had bandages along the wrists and his soft black boots had blood on the soles.

"No! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" the little boy sobbed.

In front of him lay a man and a woman. They both wore a green outfit, sleeveless, just like him. They also had bandages on their arms. The woman had her brown hair up in a pony tail. Blood stained the back of her costume and surrounded her in a pool. The man had choppy brown hair, similar to the boy's hair. All of his blood came from his back where he had fallen. They were both dead.

The man looked over the three of them, his heart feeling heavy. He knelt beside the boy, looking at his parents slowly. They were the legendary 'Flying Graysons', the best trapezists in the world. The little boy looked up at him, tears falling from blue eyes.

"What happened to them?" the man asked, his voice deep and gravelly.

The boy continued to sob, but it looked like he was trying to speak.

"I… there was a man… he cut… the ropes were burnt," the boy choked out.

"Can you describe the man?"

The boy nodded. "Y-Yes… there… there were two of them… they wanted… to s-steal money from the c-circus owner."

The man put an arm around the boy.

"Don't go to the police," the man ordered. "These men work for someone named Tony Zucco. He's a really powerful man and could kill you off faster then you could pick up the phone."

The boy wiped the tears from his eyes, but he couldn't stop crying. He closed his eyes tightly and attempted to hold back a sob. It didn't work out so well.

"W-Who are you?" the boy whispered.

"My name is Bruce Wayne. Who are you?" the man was nice.

He had short black hair, inviting black eyes and wore a plain blue tuxedo. He was well known, but this boy didn't know him.

"I-I'm… I'm R-Richard John Grayson," he sobbed, unable to get the image of his parents out of his head. "B-But… D-Dad used to call me… D-Dick… You can c-call me that if y-you want to," his voice faltered when he said 'Dad'.

"Alright Dick, it's nice to meet you. Do you have anywhere safe to go? Chances are, those men that killed your parents are going to come after you too."

Dick continued to sob, heartbroken. Bruce felt bad.

"N-No… I just had... them…"

Bruce nodded softly.

"My parents were murdered too," he told the heartbroken boy, hoping to distract him.

Dick looked up at Bruce with curious eyes.

"D-Does the pain ever go away?" he asked the millionaire.

Bruce Wayne nodded.

"Yes, it does, but only if you want it to."

Dick felt more tears fall from his eyes. This was his one true hope. He stood up beside the kneeling man. He grabbed Bruce's large hand in his own small hand.

"Can I go with you? Teach me how to make the pain go away," Dick begged.

Bruce Wayne stood up to his feet and tousled the boy's hair, not letting go of his hand.

"Alright; I'll teach you and I'll protect you."

"Do you promise?" the boy asked, his voice full of innocence.

Bruce nodded. "I promise."

He held out his pinky. Dick extended his pinky and they shook on it.

XxXxX

Robin stared at the picture on his dresser with a soft smile. He ran an unconscious hand through his black hair. Batman's plan to dye his hair black and pretend like Robin was his son was genius. That way, the men would never recognize him. It didn't matter though. The men were dead and Tony Zucco was captured. He was safe now. Robin glanced into the mirror closely. He could faintly see brown strands of hair poking through his hair.

He made a mental note to pick up some more black hair dye at the store. No point in risking being figured out anymore. If his team figured out anything, all they'd learn was that he was Bruce Wayne's 'son'. They'd never figure out who Bruce Wayne was. They weren't that smart. He put down the framed newspaper articles. It was one advertising the death of the Flying Graysons and the announcement of Bruce Wayne's new 'son'. He loved the articles, no matter how bad of memories they brought up.

Then, being as careful as he could, Robin gently hid the newspaper articles in the false bottom of his dresser drawer. You could call it paranoia, but to Robin, it was protection. Once it was safely put away, he glanced into the mirror again. If he looked really closely, he could almost see his real dad. He could see the eyes definitely. His hair was styled that way so it wouldn't look like it did forever ago.

Robin walked over to his closet for a moment and glanced through it. He saw jeans, hoodies, costumes, but he didn't see what he wanted. He knew he'd never see the green, blood stained trapezist outfit ever again, but it gave him something to picture. He sighed. If only he still had it… Robin bet he would look pretty sexy in green spandex.

**Alright, if you want this to continue, send me ideas. I'll do my best to keep the stories somewhat light hearted… And most of this stuff I looked up. I know that Bruce Wayne never claimed Robin as his son, but how else do you explain why he changed his hair color from brown to black? Everything else really happened to Robin!**

**-FJ3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yjluvr- Actually no, he was born with brown hair. Check out my profile picture or Google 'The Flying Graysons' and you'll see Robin either on the trapeze with his parents, standing by the door listening to the murderers or standing down looking at their bloody bodies [my profile picture]. It's from some comics I suppose… **

**Anyway, thanks to you guys, I'm writing a story called 'Behind the Mask', about how the team tries to figure out who Robin is. Read it if you want, I'm not forcing you. **

Robin knew he was the youngest of the team. He was just thirteen. It didn't bother him very much though. He was, after all, the only 'human' on the team. Megan was an alien as far as he was concerned, Superboy was a clone and Kalder and Wally were both super power possessing people. He supposed that Kalder and Wally could be classified as human, but he was the more 'normal' human. Even that was a stretch though. Robin definitely wasn't normal.

He was 13 and he could hack into anything he needed to without hesitation. He was trained for four years by a man who hid behind two amazing identities, both being identities that anyone might kill for. He was a skilled trapezist with pretty good flexibility, pretty good speed and really good combat skills. All of that and he was just a regular, non power possessing human. That itself made him not normal.

He did have some normal qualities though. He looked normal, from his dyed black hair to hidden blue eyes and his tan skin. He sounded normal too, with a bright and usually enthusiastic voice, not quite deep, but not quite high and pitchy. And he had a family.

His family didn't consist of his real dad or mom though. They had both been murdered when he was younger. He had also been an only child so siblings were out of the question. His 'family' wasn't related to him at all, but they were all very close.

His 'Dad' was one who had trained him for four years in a row. His 'Dad' was one who had showed up right after his real dad had died. His 'Dad' was a man named Bruce Wayne, or Batman to the Justice League. Batman understood Robin and had been through almost everything he had. Both of their parents had been murdered in front of them and they both hid behind masks, not to mention how alike they looked.

His 'Oldest Brother' was one who didn't really seem to care for him. His 'Older Brother' was there to annoy him and be the wall he had to climb over. His 'Older Brother' was Superboy. Robin didn't really like Superboy, but he understood him enough to know that Superboy would help keep him safe, no matter how different the two were.

His 'Big Brother' was one that would always be there to watch over him, but not to baby him. His 'Big Brother' was one who had faith in all that he could do and believed in him 100 percent. His 'Big Brother' was Kalder, or Aqualad to the League. Kalder had faith that Robin would take over their team one day and was ready to hand over the position whenever Robin was ready.

His 'Big Sister' was one who cared for Robin as well as everyone else on the team. His 'Big Sister' was one with a good heart and a good head on her shoulders. His 'Big Sister' was Megan, or Miss Martian to the League. Megan couldn't cook all too well and she messed up a lot, but she cared and that's all that made her matter.

His 'Brother' was one who was always there for him, through the good times and bad. His 'Brother' was one who always knew how to cheer him up even when he felt like a complete load of crap. His 'Brother' was Wally, or Kid Flash to the League. Wally understood Robin and was the annoyingly lovable brother that Robin would always have. They argued and they laughed, but either way, Wally was Robin's closest friend and closest 'Brother'.

Robin was the baby brother of the 'family' and he knew it. He was the youngest, the most bipolar and the one who harnessed the best sarcasm. He knew he'd probably always get in the way of his team, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. He knew that if he was going to be the baby brother of this 'family', he was going to live up to it. Besides, families always loved their babies.

That's all Robin needed really. He just needed some love from a family that wasn't really his to begin with. He didn't need full out love though. He'd be fine with a few appreciative smiles, pats on the back and when they tousled his hair. That was enough love to make him happy and happiness was all he really wanted from his 'family'. It wasn't a real family though and he knew it. It wouldn't be until Batman got married. It wouldn't feel right until then when he had someone to call 'Mom'. For now though, he just pretended that Batman was a single dad, raising five children all on his own. He was sure that Batman would find someone to help him raise the five of them, but for now, he was fine on his own, as a hypothetical single dad.

**Yes, I know that it is weird, forgive me. If you want better, check out my latest Young Justice Story: Behind the Mask. It's not a fan pairing story. It's just about how the team tries to figure out who Robin really is… **

**-FJ3**


End file.
